


Shiver

by Minatu



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Suicide Attempt, loads of song lyrics, old ass story rework
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-08 21:38:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12873561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minatu/pseuds/Minatu
Summary: Naiya was rescued from snow by the Heart Pirates, but all she can remember of her life is that she was trying to die. Now she’s just trying to figure out why. What she isn’t anticipating, is to fall in love with her savior. Law/OC





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: SUICIDE ATTEMPT
> 
> " _Here's the day you hoped would never come_  
>  Don't feed me violence, just run with me  
> Through rows of speeding cars  
> The paper cuts, the cheating lovers  
> The coffee's never strong enough  
> I know you think it's more than just bad luck"
> 
> "Racing Cars" by Imogen Heap

Naiya sat in a ski lift by herself. No one else had seen her get on it. There was no one around to stop her, which was a mild relief. She peeked at the dark purple and black mark that was hidden by the glove on her hand.  _A reminder._  She couldn't keep doing this. She couldn't keep living. Naiya tucked her black curls back in place underneath the headband of her ear muffs. She was done. She was done existing. There was only regret in her short life, and she didn't want to keep adding to it. As the ski lifted her higher and higher, Naiya re-enforced her resolve.

Carefully, she pushed the safety bar up off of her when it seemed like she was high enough. Hopefully this time she would succeed. Swallowing tightly, Naiya stared at the snow below her boots. She couldn't let this chance slip by just because she was a little scared of how far of a fall it was going to be. She closed her pale brown eyes and pushed herself off the lift.

Cold air whooshed around her long enough to startle and exhilarate her before she smashed into the snow. Everything ached, and Naiya was disappointed she didn't die. She'd have to wait for the cold weather to finish the job because she couldn't get herself to move a single aching muscle. She laid there in the snow for hours, struggling to remain conscious. The den-den mushi in her pocket rang endlessly as the snow fell. Eventually she couldn't see a thing, but the snail wouldn't shut up.

Naiya opened her eyes slowly, cringing against the blinding light of the steel gray room. Something felt wrong. She couldn't quite place her finger on what it was as her consciousness wasn't fully together yet. In fact, she felt empty. She could remember what she assumed would land her in some room that smelt like antiseptic and bleach like this one. She closed her eyes, keeping her breath steady.

Naiya remembered trying to kill herself, an unsuccessful endeavor apparently. So who found her? And why was she trying to commit suicide? Her brain felt scrambled. She could barely remember anything, just the _jump_.

Once she adjusted enough to the light, she moved her hand up to her face look at the mark on it. She had to make sure what she thought was a memory was real. If the blotchy purple and black mark was still on her right hand, she'd believe she had been suicidal. Naiya stared at the mark on her skin. It had been real. Her head ached. Her whole body ached for that matter. Why was she alive? Clearly she had not desired resurrection, and it scared her. What was she trying to achieve through her death?

"You're awake!" a polar bear gasped in shock. Naiya moved her head slightly to look at the bear. She wondered if it was normal to see a talking bear, or if this was an unusual sight. She honestly couldn't figure out how to react to him.

"I think so," was all she managed to get out in a flat tone. The bear was already hurrying back out of the room however to really register her response. Naiya stared at the door for a little longer. Perhaps he had gone to get someone. She supposed it didn't matter anyway.

She busied herself trying to figure things out once more. Although she didn't come up with much before the door opened again, revealing the bear and someone new; a tall, intimidating individual from face and demeanor, but the fluffy hat in no way gave off the same vibe. Either way he looked annoyed to be there, if not merely bored.

He picked up a clipboard and sat in a chair next to me. With his other hand, he placed a heart surrounded by a periwinkle box next to him, "We'll start with easy questions first. What's your name?" While Naiya was marginally intimidated by the heart that sat beating on the table, she also felt a little confused as to why he needed it within her line of sight.

"Naiya," she responded, and that was the only easy question. Every other question was going to be impossible to answer. His gray eyes observed the heart as she answered. Naiya felt a sinking feeling in her gut. Something wasn't right. She couldn't put her finger on what it was, but it had to do with the heart on the table.

"How old are you?" was his next question. His expression was as unreadable as before. Naiya had no guesses as to what he was thinking, or why saving her required such a line of questioning.

"I don't know," she replied. His eyebrow twitched slightly, and Naiya assumed her response annoyed him. She got the feeling he wasn't someone you wanted to piss off.

"What do you remember then?" he asked with a sigh, leaning back into his chair. He seemed suspicious enough of her for him to have some sort of definitive proof of who she was, which meant they were enemies somehow. She wasn't sure how, but she'd have to figure it out. That, or he was just naturally suspicious. There was no way for her to know. She barely remembers a thing about herself afterall. What good would it do to assume so much about the people who saved her life?

"Trying to die," Naiya sighed. He seemed surprised by her response, but the expression disappeared quickly.

"Why?"

"I wanted to. Kind of disappointed now," she said without looking at him. She wouldn't be in this headache of a situation if she succeeded. What would have been the point of lying anyway? Wondering what was going on in her life was overwhelming enough as it was. She felt pretty vunerable already, and all she could do was hope the guy with the weird heart prop didn't have any ill intentions. Things were not looking up for her.

"And that's all you remember?" he asked. His hand moved to the heart beside him.

"Yes," Naiya responded in a soft voice. She wondered if she was allowed to know who he was now. She figured she ought to at least thank him for saving her. Even if she hadn't desired the help, "Who are you?" The question seemed to bring him to a pause, like he hadn't expected it. Naiya had sat through his line of questioning, the least he could do was tell her his name. She supposed he hadn't believed she was an amnesiac.

"Trafalgar Law," he answered slowly. Then resumed getting up from the chair.

"Thank you," Naiya said softly, "Law." Law didn't respond. He merely left. Thus, Naiya was left once more with her thoughts.

She stared at the ceiling. Her neck ached, and her head pounded. She didn't dare move another muscle for fear of inflicting more pain upon herself. Naiya's mouth was dry, and there was nothing to occupy her mind beyond what had just happened.

Trafalgar Law, the name sounded familiar, but at the same time, didn't ring any bells. He was strange too. He didn't show a lot of emotion, so she had no idea what he was thinking. There were too many potential answers. At least he had a nice voice. It was soothing almost, a stark contrast to how he presented himself. He wasn't unpleasant to look at either. Though his eyes were rather intimidating.

Then there was the heart he kept looking at. It appeared to be beating, like it was still connected to someone. That seemed impossible though. If Naiya was to assume it belonged to anyone, it was most likely her heart. Law was probably trying to make sure she wasn't lying. Still, if it was her heart, how could she still feel it beating? It wasn't adding up.

Naiya's head pounded. She hated staying still like that; she couldn't think. She pushed herself up into a sitting position, and her whole body groaned in protest. Her arms were covered in light purple bruises, the rest of her body was probably covered in bruises as well. Naiya reached up to touch her head where the pounding was stemming from and felt metal staples there. She wondered how long she had been asleep for. It seemed like something she wasn't going to get an answer to for a while at least.

When Naiya grew bored of sitting and observing her bland surroundings, she began pulling off the wires that were attached to her chest and arms. One of the screens next to her flatlined, which drove her to fiddle with it until she finally pulled its plug out of the wall. After she succeeded in freeing herself from all the wires and a needle that was in her arm, Naiya began to pace around the room, looking through drawers. It looked like there was mostly more medical supplies and a few uninteresting pieces of paper with illegible writing on them. The bed and the side table were both bolted down to the floor, but the chair was not. There was no way of knowing where she was, even if she did find a window to look out of, but at least she could assume she was on a ship.

Naiya looked around some more, hoping to find some of the clothes she had been wearing before she was brought here. She assumed what she was wearing presently wasn't her own. The shirt was too long, almost reaching her knees, and the pants she kept stepping on when she attempted to walk around. It was all too big.

The door opened suddenly to reveal a guy wearing a white jumpsuit and a hat that said "PENGUIN" on it. Naiya froze in place, staring, and he looked just as startled. Then he blushed, seeming to reboot with minimal issues. Naiya merely remained where she was.

"You shouldn't be moving around like that yet," he started, attempting to lead Naiya back toward the bed with the tray of food he was holding. She didn't protest, allowing herself to be herded back, although she did end up tripping and headbutting the edge of the bed, causing the poor guy to freak out as blood started to trickle down her forehead. Naiya just sat herself down on the bed while the guy rushed around to stop her bleeding with some gauze and then running out to go get someone. Naiya merely waited for him to return while holding the gauze to her head.

He returned with Law, who Naiya caught calling him Penguin, which meant he was wearing a hat that declared his name on it.  _Helpful_. Law looked irritated when he saw her, but Naiya felt like her injury wasn't serious enough for all the attention it was gaining. It barely hurt nor was she spewing blood.

"You've been awake for an hour. How have you already managed to hurt yourself?" Law grumbled irritably as he looked over the bump on her head.

"I have a talent," Naiya responded, causing Penguin to snort. Law shot him a glare, though there was a slight up-tick in his lips that Naiya caught. At least she'd managed to be amusing. She stared at the floor while Law glued her head back together. When he was done, he left without a word. Naiya then looked to Penguin who was bringing the tray of food toward her now.

"Here you go. We don't have a cook, so the food kind of sucks. It was Shachi's turn to cook though, so blame him not me," Penguin smiled. His cheeks were tinted pink again, and Naiya smiled back slightly.

"Okay," she replied. Penguin left at that, and Naiya was left to stare at the plate of strange looking food. Something about it didn't look quite right. She was trying to decide whether or not it was a potato or a mushroom on the plate when the whole place shook. Naiya heard people running by her door and some shouting. Next she heard some sort of alarm going off, so she set the tray aside and went to the door. She pulled up on the lever to open it as she had seen Law and Penguin do and looked out. In the hall, everything was louder. The polar bear, seeing her, went to stop her from leaving the room.

"Ms. Naiya, stay in your room. We don't want you to get hurt," he said, gently directing her back inside the quiet room and closing the door. The ship shook again, knocking Naiya onto her butt. She was almost desperate to know what was going on, but she figured it was probably best to listen to the bear and stay put.

Naiya stayed in the room for a while before her curiosity got the better of her. She opened the door again, and although the alarm was still going off, there was less people running around than before. Most of them barely even looked at her when she passed them. She eventually found a porthole, but all it looked out to was the water. There wasn't any land to be seen. She caught a glimpse of another ship though from it. So they were being attacked, or were they attacking? Naiya continued wandering, and went up a deck when she found a ladderwell.

When she found the kitchen, Naiya was presented with the most disappointing thing she'd seen as of thus far. It was dirty, and whatever was being cooked didn't even resemble food. For some unknown reason, she felt an overwhelming desire to clean everything up, and make something that looked marginally better than whatever had been left behind to burn.

Naiya began by throwing out the burning chicken(?) and soup, and cleaned everything with whatever she managed to find in there, which was a mop and a couple rags. The place wasn't as clean as she would've liked, but it was a start at least. Then she set herself to finding food, which wasn't too hard, except for when she thought she locked herself in the freezer for a few minutes before finally managing to get the door back open. She also couldn't find any seasonings, so she was going to have to make due with salt, pepper, and hot sauce.

When she finally started cooking, the alarms were still going off, and Naiya only caught two rags on fire, which she counted as a win since they were easy to put out. They were also all she had for oven mitts. She had found quite a few vegetables, though most weren't looking great, and she had to cut them down to make them edible. Soon enough Naiya had a soup that smelled way better than the previous one going, and she was working on cooking some chicken to add to the giant pot.

She didn't notice when the alarms turned off, but eventually people started wandering in looking starved and asking when she was going to be done cooking. Penguin looked shocked when he saw Naiya though.

"You shouldn't be here!" Penguin started, "Law will kill me if he catches you wandering around." He looked like he was going to try leading her away, but she didn't trust any of them to finish cooking. Naiya was not going to let her perfectly good food be ruined.

"No way, I have to finish this first," she glared at Penguin. His cheeks turned pink at that.

"I mean it smells great, but you're not allowed out of your room," Penguin responded nervously, his eyes darting in the direction of the door. He let out a small scream when he saw Law standing in the doorway, clearly wondering why everyone was gathered there. Naiya stiffened when she saw him as well.

"On a scale from one to ten, how fucked are you?" she whispered to Penguin.

"Probably a ten," Penguin hissed in a terrified voice. Naiya sighed, then straightened and smiled brightly at Law. She supposed she could try her best to keep Law from noticing Penguin was there.

"What are you doing out here?" Law asked barely looking at Penguin.

"I found out no one can cook around here, and well, I had to do something. I'm pretty hungry myself," she responded.

"I thought Penguin brought you something earlier," Law replied, looking a little irritated. Naiya had to force the smile to stay on her face.

"He did! It wasn't appetizing," she said cheerfully. Law now looked annoyed with her, which was the direction she was hoping to steer him in. Instead of having him be mad at Penguin, who did nothing wrong.

"Besides, with everything going on outside, the food in here was just burning anyway," Naiya started. With the way Law sighed at that, it was clearly not the first time the food had been burnt during a battle. She smiled slightly, "I figured I had to do something to thank you guys for saving me anyway." A couple of the guys that were there awed at that, looking at Naiya in adoration. Law still looked irritated, but he didn't end up stopping her. Instead, his eyes went to one of the rags Naiya was holding.

"Your rag is on fire," he pointed out. Naiya looked down at her hand and let out a small squeal before folding the rag in on itself to snuff out the fire. Law was smirking slightly when he left. Penguin let out the loudest sigh when Law left.

"Sounds like you're not screwed now," Naiya smiled. Penguin nodded with a smile on his face.

"How's the food coming?" Penguin asked.

"It's almost done."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> " _I won't waste your time with my revelation_  
>  _Hello my friend, I see you're back again_  
>  _Hello mystery, don't bother to explain_  
>  _How 'bout maybe, its all been in my head_  
>  _Hey well I'm tired of this black and blue, black and blue_ "
> 
> \- Black & Blue by Miike Snow

The food Naiya made went over extremely well with most of the crew members. In fact, it had gained her the interest of the others, to the point where they'd actually talk to her. Penguin wanted her to join their pirate crew, even though he had no authority to invite her into it. Shachi gave her compliments almost all the time in the most adoring voice, that she tried not to find annoying. Bepo talked to her more normally than the other two, although there were quite a few "I'm sorry"s involved. Thus, she somehow found herself taking over the main duties as cook for the submarine.

Cooking for twenty people three times a day and preparing a fourth meal for those who work the night shift down in the engine rooms making sure the submarine kept going was a lot of work. Naiya was up early in the morning starting breakfast, and she stayed up late preparing everything for the following day. It was a lot of work that Naiya enjoyed. She liked seeing the crew smiling when they ate her food, and they always told her how good it was. It made her feel really happy. She was really a sucker for compliments.

While Naiya was putting an egg and hash brown casserole in the oven for breakfast, she got a surprise visit from Law. She hadn't noticed him at first, since she was pretty absorbed by her work, and he was just standing in the hatch watching her work.

"Your pants are on fire," was how he announced his presence, unlike a normal person. Naiya quickly put it out with a nearby rag while Law laughed at her expense.

"Good morning," Naiya grumbled, making a face at him, "So what can I do for you,  _captain_?" She smiled slightly as she said captain, giving it a slightly mocking tone to it. Law somehow still managed to look amused, even though she was pretty sure her saying it like that irritated him. She still hadn't agreed to officially join the Heart Pirates, after all.

"Do you remember anything?" he asked, folding his arms across his chest.

"Nothing you don't already know," Naiya responded with a smile. Law then revealed a bounty poster. He held it toward her with a blank expression, and she had to stop and stare at it for a solid minute. There was a drawing that appeared to be her, and said "Wanted, Dead or Alive, Naiya D Teach". The reward was 20 million beri. Naiya's eyes widened, and she grabbed the poster to look at it more closely. She couldn't believe her eyes. She was a pirate? And 20  _million_? That was a lot of money. She wondered what she had done to piss off the marines so much.

"How is it so high?" Naiya gasped, looking up at Law. He was studying her face carefully, probably trying to tell if she was lying again. Naiya, however, was genuinely shocked, but when she read the poster, it felt correct somehow. Even the last name she didn't remember having sounded like it was hers. She still couldn't remember anything though, "Where did you find it?" She was frustrated. Just seeing the evidence of a life she couldn't remember was hard. She wanted to know  _who_  she was.

"I found it on the marine ship we attacked a few days ago," Law responded nonchalantly, "It doesn't trigger anything for you?" Naiya looked back down at the poster in her hands and shook her head. She wondered why he held onto it for a few days before giving it to her. Was he gathering more information about her to see if she might try to lie? Did he just forget he had it? Naiya didn't know if it was even polite to ask.

"No," she said softly in disappointment, "The last name is right though, I think." She rubbed her thumb over her last name, staring at it intensely. She wanted more than just her last name. The bounty didn't tell her anything; it was just some arbitrary number the navy had assigned to her name.

"Are you related to Blackbeard?" Law questioned. The name,  _Blackbeard_ , hit her like a ton of bricks. She knew that name, and she knew it well. Just hearing it made her feel several emotions: fear, love, anger, sadness and more. What did it all  _mean_? Naiya didn't know. She wanted to. It was like there were answers right there at her fingertips, but she was unable to get just a little  _closer_  to grab onto them and hold them.

"Who..." she started nervously, "Who is that?" Law's expression was blank now. Naiya could feel her heart pounding. She wanted to know, but she also didn't want to know. She was almost tempted to tell him to forget about it and not tell her. Maybe she was pushing her brain too hard. It almost felt like this was all coming too fast.

"Marshall D. Teach," Law responded in a dry tone. Naiya's head hurt. She wanted to get away from Law, but really the name, more specifically. She didn't know why though; the response was instinctual.

"N-no," Naiya whispered, rubbing at the mark on her hand, drawing Law's eyes to it. He hadn't asked her about it, assumably because she didn't know anything about it. Naiya figured he wanted to know about it as much as she did, if not more. She took a step back from Law, goosebumps raising across her skin. Why was she so scared?

"No?" Law prodded her. He seemed interested in her reaction.

"I don't know," Naiya answered, exasperated and trying to shake off the sudden dose of anxiety she'd heard the name, "I just... got some sort of auto response to it. All I know is that I definitely do not have a good relationship with that person." She treated the name like taboo in hopes of not having to hear it again. Law didn't press her further about it, but Naiya got the feeling that he was somewhat disappointed by her response. Law left her with the wanted poster and more daunting questions about herself than before. Naiya kind of wished she had written a suicide note of some sorts that she could find and read. Maybe that would be more enlightening than just grasping at whatever random straws Law was retrieving through his own resources.

After finishing up breakfast and setting it out in the galley with the necessary utensils for everyone to serve themselves, Naiya hurried off to her room. She stuck the wanted poster in a drawer and began sifting through her clothes. Maybe she did leave some sort of clues about herself in them. She dug through the pockets, glanced over every little wrapper and other seemingly inconsequential item she seemed to have in there. Still nothing.

All Naiya was really able to figure out was she ate a lot of this one candy with a blue wrapper and a paper with the name "Chopper" on it. She had no idea what the paper meant, if it meant anything at all. Maybe it was someone she had wanted to speak to at some point but never got the chance. She put the slip in the drawer with her wanted poster along with a blue wrapper before tossing the rest of it in the trash. Naiya sat in the middle of the cold floor and heaved a heavy sigh. Her search for answers had come up short once again, and she was already feeling exhausted.

Naiya eventually wandered back out of her room to the galley to clean up what was left over from breakfast and start lunch. She felt like all the energy had been sapped out of her body. Once she had gotten all of that taken care of, she went to hunt down Law while she had some time. She wandered down the hallways glancing at the numbers above the doors, hoping to find something that looked like it would lead to Law. She wasn't exactly successful however.

"Looking for someone?" a smooth voice asked from behind her. Naiya turned around so quickly to face Law she actually fell over. Law stared down at her with a raised eyebrow. She couldn't believe how clumsy she was.

"Found him," she responded, standing back up slowly, brushing herself off, and tucking her black waves of hair back behind her ear, "Does the name 'Chopper' sound familiar to you?" She said the name like a question because she wasn't even sure if it was the name of someone.

"He's a Straw Hat Pirate," Law answered curtly. Naiya frowned slightly at his response. She wasn't sure what to do with that information. It didn't tell her much. Did she associate with the Straw Hats? Was she a part of their crew? There were too many questions and not enough answers. Why did she have one of their names written down?

"Oh," was all she was able to respond with. Law stared curiously. She wondered if he was trying to figure out what she was thinking, which really wasn't much. Naiya looked up to meet Law's eyes.

"I found a piece of paper in my coat pocket with that written on it. I don't know what it's in reference to... but since he's another pirate, I'm more confused than before," she started. Naiya figured explaining to him was warranted because he was technically her doctor, besides it wasn't like she had anyone else to share it with, "I thought he'd be a doctor because I had this before." Naiya lifted her hand with the strange mark.

"He is a doctor," Law replied.

"Maybe I've spoken to him before then?" Naiya wondered, perking up at the thought.

"It's possible... though not entirely likely," Law responded thoughtfully. Naiya furrowed her eyebrows.

"Why's that?" she asked.

"No one knows where the Straw Hats are. They disappeared," he told her cryptically. Naiya stared at him in confusion.

"What does that even mean?" she stared. Law saying that was like hitting a brick wall. She couldn't find out anything else, no one could. Not unless this "Chopper" wanted to reappear magically.

"Exactly what I said," Law answered. Naiya almost wanted to strangle him, but she probably wouldn't even be able to manage it. None of what he was saying about this "Chopper" was making sense.

"Well, that doesn't help me at all," she pouted. Law didn't respond. He mostly seemed done with the conversation. Naiya figured that was fine. It wasn't like she had more to talk about. She wished her memories would come back, even though it seemed like such an impossible task.

"Thank you," she told Law before making her way back to the galley.

.

Naiya woke up suddenly in the middle of the night with a start. At first, she didn't know what had awakened her. Just that she felt panicked. She had realized something, but it didn't exactly feel real. It didn't feel like it was connected to her in any way. Yet she knew  _it_  was.  _Marshall D. Teach_ , he was her brother. Her older brother. She didn't know anything beyond that, no other memories or snap shots of what their relationship was like.

Just thinking about him filled her with tons of emotion. Too much. It was overwhelming, and Naiya felt like she might be drowning in it all. She covered her face with her hands and tried to breathe. There was too much missing. She just knew what she felt toward him. It was like love, but it wasn't. Like he had hurt her in a way that made everything  _bad_. She didn't want to be around him anymore. It was dizzying, and it felt so unreal.

Carefully trying to breathe through her fingers, Naiya still couldn't calm down. She kept trying to breathe deeply, but it seemed like her breath would never catch up. She wanted to know what was going on. She  _had_  to know. Naiya wished she could remember something, anything that felt like it would explain why the thought of her brother made her feel sick.

She looked down at her hand at the mark. It had grown bigger.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I am drunk and on a ladder_   
>  _Not the smartest way to start my night_   
>  _You said I'd conquer my vertigo_   
>  _That was a lie, that was a lie, that was a lie_
> 
> \- "You told the drunks I knew karate" by Zoey Van Goey

Naiya was wandering aimlessly through the ship. She didn't know when she started walking around. She just started following the red pipe in the ceiling or going up or down a deck. She was merely moving, trying to keep her head clear and not become overwhelmed again.

Tucking her hair behind her ears, Naiya suddenly wondered what time it was. She was probably neglecting her duties as the cook. She hurried back up a deck to the galley. Naiya felt terrible. She shouldn't have forgotten about that. Now everyone was probably hungry and wondering what happened to her.

By the time she got there, Naiya was greeted by a welcome surprise from the lone clock in the galley. She still had time to make something simple. Tying her hair back, Naiya set to work, trying to rid herself of the guilt she felt for getting caught up in her own mind. At least cooking always seemed to clear her mind.

It was a while before Naiya spoke to anyone, busy attempting to play catch up on her job. Apparently Bepo had come to try to cool off using one of the giant fans that were always running in there. She didn't blame him though. It was super hot for some reason, which made Naiya think the submarine wasn't at its usual depth. Bepo stood in front of the fan, trying to feel like he wasn't burning alive. He didn't look much better either.

"Why's it so hot today?" Naiya asked, helping the bear mink roll up the sleeves to his coveralls. She figured Bepo would know, as the navigator.

"We're stopping at a nearby island for supplies. Food and fuel mostly," Bepo responded, "I didn't expect it to be so warm though. Sorry." Naiya shook her head.

"It's fine," she replied, wiping some sweat off of her forehead, "We need more food, that's for sure. I barely have enough to make it to dinner." Naiya went back to rolling some dough when Bepo's sleeves were adjusted. He looked happier being able to feel the wind on his forearms. After a little more time with the fan, Bepo seemed to look better. Naiya gave him a couple ice cubes to help keep him cool, but she doubted they'd last long enough to make a difference.

When Naiya turned the oven on to cook the dough encased hot dogs, the temperature of the kitchen became blistering. Naiya's hair was straightening with sweat. She was exhausted and ready to get out of the submarine. It was the first time the place felt claustrophobic to her. She wished she could breathe something other than recycled air.

Naiya wandered out of the galley with her little timer to press herself against the cooler metal tables of the mess decks. Naiya found herself being lulled to sleep from exhaustion and the mild comfort she gained from the cool surface.

She awoke to the submarine feeling fresher, and the timer next to her ringing desperately. Naiya turned it off quickly and hurried into the galley to take the food out of the oven. Nothing was burnt, which was good. She wrapped everything to be easy to grab and go back to work. Though she figured that mattered little since they were probably pulling into port soon, if they hadn't already.

Naiya made her way through the steel corridors of the  _Polar Tang_ , her boots announcing her every step. She poked her head into Bepo's office, which was covered in maps that Bepo was working on or finished with. Most of the finished ones were rolled up and placed into cubby holes. At Bepo's desk there was a compass laid out on a map that he was presently working on. Naiya was a little surprised by how neat the room was sometimes. She was a little surprised that she didn't find Bepo in the office. She frowned slightly, trying to think of where to find him.

"Oh, Naiya," Bepo said from behind her. Naiya turned around in surprise. She must've been too lost in thought to notice him opening the hatch behind her.

"Hey," she smiled, "Did we pull in already?"

"Yes, the fresh air is nice," Bepo replied. Naiya sighed.

"I bet. You planning on doing anything today?" she asked him. She slid her hands into the pockets of her pants.

"No, though I think captain wants us to eat together at a bar for dinner. It's what we usually do," Bepo responded. Naiya grinned.

"Great. Could you help me get some things then?" Naiya requested, "I don't really have money... but I'll pay you back!"

"Sure," Bepo seemed more than willing to help her out apparently, which made Naiya pretty happy.

"Thank you so much!" she said, hugging the bear. Bepo smiled at her. Even though Naiya had to wear the steel toed boots, she could not be convinced to wear the beige coveralls that everyone else on the ship wore. She only needed like three more outfits anyway to start. Plus, she wanted to get some spices and a few cooking books that she was sure no one picking up food stores would even think of.

While she and Bepo explored the bazaar and bought things, Naiya wrote down everything for her to calculate how much she would need to pay Bepo back. Then she was going to request to be paid for cooking for everyone, and hopefully that would eventually cover her debts. She would never be able to thank Bepo enough for this favor, was what occupied her mind the most. Bepo even helped carried most of it and was surprised when she looked at more than just clothing.

After finding three cooking books and most of the spices she could find, Naiya was beginning to feel pretty tired out, and she'd only gotten a tank top and shorts for herself. As she continued to lead Bepo about, something caught her eye. It was a beautiful, deep purple scarf. However it was much larger than most scarfs, and was intended to be used as a body wrap or skirt or anything else imaginable. Naiya stared at it with wide eyes, feeling the soft, comfortable fabric between her fingers, but when she looked at the price tag for it, all the wind was knocked out of her. She couldn't pay one thousand beri for a single scarf!

Naiya attempted to haggle with merchant, but the old woman was unwilling to go below 900 beri, acting like that was a huge discount. Bepo tried to convince her it was okay, and he could pay that amount for it, but Naiya wasn't having it. She didn't want to spend too much of Bepo's money, and she was already at roughly 500 beri in debt already. Then a tattooed hand reached in between Naiya and the merchant.

"Here's 900 for it," came Law's voice. Naiya looked over at him with wide eyes.

"Where did you come from?" she asked in shock. Bepo looked just as surprised. The merchant thanked Law profusely, wrapping and handing him the scarf in a blue bag. Naiya's eyes followed the exchange in confusion.

"Here's more than enough compensation for your work," Law said handing the bag to her. Naiya looked at him with her lips slightly open. She wasn't entirely sure what to say.

"Um, thank you," she swallowed, trying to regain her brain functionality, "Are you booting me off the submarine, or is this the first of many favors of compensation?" Law smiled slightly.

"Well, considering you're indebted to Bepo by..." he looked down at the pad in her hands quickly, "500 beri, I suppose I could keep you aboard for a little longer." Naiya let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you," she responded, placing a hand on her chest. It was hard enough trying to navigate life on the submarine with almost no memory. She couldn't even begin to imagine how much harder it would be if Law randomly dumped her on some island. Naiya definitely couldn't stop making herself useful.

"Aw, captain!" Bepo said cheerfully. Law looked at him, but didn't react to Bepo's cheers. Naiya smiled at Bepo, holding the blue bag tightly in her hands while following the two back to the submarine. The sun was sloping down in the sky on the desert island.

Once she put everything she'd bought away, Naiya was invited by Penguin and Shachi to come with them bar hopping, which was something she wasn't sure was a good idea. She couldn't really find a reason to turn them down though, so she went along anyway. Ikkaku and Clione ended up going along with them as well. Naiya wore the scarf Law bought for earlier wrapped around her torso like a cute top that tied back behind her neck along with her new shorts.

At the first bar, a couple of the patrons there bought her drinks because she was friendly to them. They probably wanted to have sex with her, but it wasn't like she was going to turn down free drinks. She was already buzzed by the time they arrived at the second one. By the third, she was definitely drunk. Naiya kissed Ikkaku at least once, while showering the other girl in compliments. Ikkaku laughed the entire time. She was pretty sure Shachi got a nosebleed at that. By the fourth bar, Naiya had kissed everyone, and Clione was trying to take her back to the submarine, along with everyone else, since he was apparently the only responsible drunk of the group.

When the five of them stumbled back onto the sub it was some ungodly hour in the morning. Everyone but Naiya slept on the lower decks somewhere. Naiya had a room on the same deck as Law and Bepo. She was pretty out of it still when she wandered down the passageway to her room. She counted the doors as she passed them. She got to what she was pretty sure was her room fairly quickly. It wasn't like she checked.

Naiya opened the door, confident she had the right one. She was very surprised to be greeted with the sight of Law, asleep on a desk in the room. At first, she was confused. She couldn't figure out why Law was asleep in her room. Then it dawned on her. This wasn't  _her_  room. Either way, she couldn't leave Law sleeping like that.

"Hey, don't sleep there dummy," Naiya said, poking Law in the cheek with one of the pens off of his desk. He opened one eye to look at her irritably.

"What are you doing?" he asked. He looked pretty mad. Naiya felt amused.

"Making sure you don' break your back," Naiya slurred a little, but she figured he would be able to understand. Law sat up slowly, frowning at her.

"Sleeping at my desk won't break my back, drunkard," Law replied. He looked a little amused then however, "Now go to your room."

"Noooo," Naiya protested, "I gotta make sure you go to sleep properly. I can't trust you to not sleep at the desk some more now." Law laughed at her then.

"Just don't worry about it," Law responded, rolling his eyes at her. Naiya puffed out her cheeks at that.

"I'm staying here until you go to bed. I'll even sleep with you if I have to," Naiya responded. Law raised an eyebrow at that.

"I'd prefer a more willing partner," he told her, eyes flicking over her. Naiya grinned at his response. She moved toward him easily, leaning toward him.

"I'm very willing," she whispered, her face hovering almost a foot away from his. Law smirked slightly at that.

"You're drunk, go to bed," he ordered, ignoring how close she was. Naiya didn't move at first, looking over his expression.

"No," she replied. Law sighed. She was grinning at him then, clearly amused by being annoying to him. Law was still tired and not entirely willing to deal with a drunk Naiya right then. He reached up to her to push her face away with a finger.

"Go," he told her again. Naiya shook her head.

"I told you the conditions," she said stubbornly, folding her arms beneath her breasts. Her hard nipples poked through the fabric of her blouse. Law couldn't help glancing at them. Naiya seemed pleased by him eyeing her up. She took it as a cue to place a kiss on his lips quickly. Law pushed her away quickly, turning her around by the shoulders. He ended up leading her back to her room that way. She giggled the whole way, teasing Law about being embarrassed and that it was  _okay_ , her kisses didn't mean anything. It was all just fun and games.

Naiya fell asleep in her room almost instantaneously when he dropped her off. Law looked pretty annoyed when he left though.


End file.
